Makoto Sayama
Makoto Sayama (狭山 真琴 Sayama Makoto) is the girl Yamato is in love with, during the 21st century and the daughter of the president of "Sayama Sports" and is a designer for her father's company. She has recently turned 17 in the series, and her birthday is the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral. As of Chapter 26, she is the new master of Regla. Sayama was a young girl called Saya from the 12th century that was part of the 12th century Yamato's bandit group. In Chapter 33, she reveals that she is Roger Dunstan's daughter from the future, and that her real name is Makoto Saya Dunstan, and has been keeping watch over the One Hundred Machine Funeral for her father. Appearance She has an average height for her age, pink eyes, and shoulder-length, light brunette hair with her trademark red ribbon that's always seen attached; both in the present and in the past. Due to her occupation as a student, she is almost always seen wearing a Senjo Academy uniform. At her birthday party she wears a light-colored lacy blouse, a black skirt, and a lacy bow to match. Her past incarnation wears a kimono with flowers on it, and she still wears the same red ribbon. In Chapter 33, she had reached ICON Level 2 and gains an personalize "ICON Suit". The suit resembles a strapless mini-dress, with protective pads, a choker, fingerless gloves, sandals, and is complete with a special visor that appears to show her data information. Gallery File:Flowercrown.png|Bandit Child Saya 569.07.df1ad.jpg|The 21th Century Makoto, age 11 Sayama's_ICON_Suit.jpg|Makoto's ICON Suit Personality Sayama is described as cool and mysterious who keeps her head about her, and is capable of taking bold action. She acts gentle and seems to have some obscurity, always keeping a smile on her face while acting like something never happened. Sayama was known to stick up for people as when a child Yamato wet his pants after failing to go to the bathroom, Sayama made it look like it was her who got Yamato wet by spraying him with a hose. Upon retrieving her memories of the past, Sayama displayed a more overconfident and somewhat cold side, but only in secret as she need to hide her true identity. As Dunstan's daughter, she has all knowledge of Karakuri Dôji and their abilities, even proclaiming that The Evil Dôji Branch are amateurs compare to her. As her has to hide the fact she's Roger Dunstan's daughter, Sayama shows frustrations in keeping her secret and told Akira Hidaka as an temperately outlet before using Regla to erase his memories. Rune Kodaira notes she's very calculating in her attempts to keep her secret and even deduces that she uses Regla's Noh on herself so even the telepathic Jealous can't find out. In the 12th century, her name was Saya, the bandits' idol and one of the children that Yamato took care of in the group. She was shy and always with the other children playing with Ultimo, whom she thought was "pretty". Relationships Yamato Agari Sayama has been friends with Yamato ever since they met in the fifth grade, but shown silently criticize him in her thoughts when she was younger. She has helped him out in many situations, such as when he wet his pants, Sayama sprayed him with a hose so that it'd look like she was the one who got him wet. She doesn't returns his feelings for her, but she does cares about him as a friend and worries for him. As she is a reincarnation of a little girl in 12th Century Yamato's gang of bandits, she has known him in the past and was shown to idolize him. Akira Hidaka As Sayama is in the golf club at Senjo Academy, she knows Akira, who is also the spokesperson for her father's company. Sayama calls him by his last name, Hidaka, and designs his sportswear. Sayama is shown to have a crush on him, as she blushes whenever he speaks to her and defends him when Yamato calls him a "jerk". Upon becoming the master of Regla and remembering her past, she seems to have lost her fondness for him. She doesn't hesitate in stopping him from causing trouble or fighting him. She also shown coldness towards him and showing no remorse for him either. Regla In the 12th century, Sayama as "Saya" first met Regla when she and the bandits came to Ekobo. Upon seeing him, Sayama immediately exclaimed that he was "cute". After Ekobo was killed by Vice, she became Regla's new master until the 21th century. When Shin Ekoda died, she became a Regla's master again in the 21th century once she regains her memories. Sayama takes good care of Regla, providing him clothes of her choices, and they have even reached 95% of synchronization, allowing them to unlock ICON Level 2. Trivia *According to her character profile, her favorite things are mushrooms and cheese. Category:Characters Category:Female